X-Men (Community MCU Reboot)
X-Men is an American superhero film based on the popular Marvel Comics superhero team of Mutants, by the same name. Created originally by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby in 1963, the film is written by Blizzard1289 and takes place in the Community MCU Reboot. Plot The movie starts with a United Nations meeting in New York City. Where they are discussing what exactly "Mutants" are, there status in the world, and how each of the countries should appropriately deal with them. Robert Kelly, a United States Senator and a member of the World Security Council named Henry Gyrich discuss how they need to contain and control Mutants, calling them a "disease" and a "threat to the human race" comparing them to the next step in Evolution wiping them out. Senator Kelly says they need to "turn darwinism on it's head" and strike the evolved before they strike them. Valerie Cooper agrees that Mutants can be dangerous, but thinks they can be of use and that Senator Kelly's talk of "darwinism" and being taken over is simply fear-mongering propaganda. They debate for awhile longer, brining up the Mutant controlled island of Genosha and if they should even recognize it at all. They talk until, outside Vanisher appears behind a guard and snaps his neck and Toad is attached to a wall and chocks the other with his tongue. When they both land out front Toad says the "coast" is clear. Magneto is watching from the air and sends a signal to the twins. Scarlet Witch goes in starts to make the guards mentally inept. While Quicksilver says he wanted to take them out, but Scarlet Witch says this way is more efficient to sneak up into the boardroom. The politicians hear noise downstairs and notice all the guards beaten. While they just stair at Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch speechless, she shoots a Hex blast at them. The whole Brotherhood starts to terrorize the people in the building while police start pulling up and trying to shot them. Quicksilver in a speed montage starts taking out the police officers outside. While in the middle of the fighting cars start flying into the building as Magneto slowly comes down to the ground. He crushes all the guards guns and any metal on them, and even almost all the steel beams out of the building, causing it to almost completely fall apart. Senator Kelly makes his way out of the rubble, only to be surrounded by the Brotherhood. Magneto slowly walks up to him and grabs him by the neck, saying how this is only the beginning of what will happen, when he tries to wage war with Homo-superior and throws him on the ground. While the brotherhood all escape. Roll the Movie Title and Logos (with this playing) It shows news stations all over the world reporting the terrorism, and blaming the Brotherhood of Mutants and their leader Magneto for it. While Senator Kelly was making a speech saying how these "Mutants are monsters" and how they need to kept under control, and Magneto and his group of radicals are proof of this. In some third world countries Mutants are being rounded up and killed, while in others they're discriminated from basic human rights, like voting, education, etc. In New York City it shows Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters as a young blonde boy is walking through the hallways. Where he runs into a tall man with sunglasses (even though they're indoors). The boy introduces himself as Warren and asks if this is Xavier's School for Mutants. He confirms that it is and introduces himself as Scott, and welcomes him to the school. He tells Warren that he can take him to the Professor. There he asks questions about his Mutant abilities, and Warren responds saying "I can fly" and Scott simply responds saying cool, and asks if there's anything else to it. But Warren stammers for a little before saying no. Scott leads him to Professor Xavier's office where he kindly greets the boy and Scott says how he just walked in and wants to join, that his Mutant ability is flight. Professor Xavier says how he already knows Warren's gift and what he's gone through, and that it's all over, he's safe now in his school. When Warren realizes that he didn't even tell the Professor his name yet, he gets startled. Scott explains that Charles Xavier is a telepath, and probably just searched in his mind. The Professor apologizes for it, and says that he would not do it to him without his consent. He only did it a precaution, since the world has become very bigoted towards Mutant kind after the recent terrorist attacks. Which Scott enters into the conversation saying how he hopes Warren knows they had no part in, and do not condemn in any way, shape or form. Warren says that he knows that, and wouldn't come if he thought they were like Magneto. Scott calms down quite a bit and leads Warren outside of his office. He says that they need to do some "tests" before he can get settled into school. He takes him to the lower levels and to the laboratory where he meets Dr. Hank McCoy and Moira MacTaggert, who introduce themselves as the school scientists. They sit Warren down and ask him to show his ability, when he asks if they're Mutants too. Moira says she isn't, but that Hank is. Who takes off his shoes to reveal super flexible hand-like feet, and says that Warren isn't being judged here. He's safe. He takes off his shirt revealing amazing, huge, white angel wings behind him. After they examine them for a little bit Scott says that class is starting and Warren should head over there. When he says how he just got there, Scott insists he should get to class anyway. While there, he goes into a room being taught by Jean Grey, and Warren gets sat down. While Jean continues her lecture on history, someone named Bobby starts talking to Warren about Mutants, and how the school has been getting a ton of new students since the terrorist attacks, but that he seems cool. They start listening to the class while Jean Grey discusses parallels between the Civil Rights Movement of the 1960s with Martin Luther King Jr. to the current worldwide struggle of accepting Mutants into regular society. She shows her ability of Telekinesis by grabbing a coffee cup from across the room, and Bobby shows his ability of Ice Manipulation by freezing his desk out of boredom, which Ms. Grey scolds him about. Meanwhile, in Genosha Magneto is infuriated when he begins to notice that people have started to hate Mutants even more, and that there nation is almost on the verge of nuclear war with several nations. He says that his statement was not made far enough and that the Brotherhood needs to make more strikes to get their point across. The point being: Humans must respect Mutants. While Toad and Vanisher agree, Quicksilver and Scarlet Witch are actually more opposed to the idea. They say that they were alright with attacking Senator Kelly and the United Nations Building because they were actively going against the Mutant Rights, but the people who were innocent don't deserve to be terrorized. But Magneto says that it must be so in order to be taken seriously, that they must fight fire with fire, or they'll be the ones who get burned. Quicksilver hesitantly agrees, but Scarlet Witch is still skeptical. He convinces her however, and Vanisher teleports them to multiple major cities, where they commit acts of terrorism. After a couple days Jean Grey and Scott are disgusted with the attacks that keep going on, and want Magneto to stop this insanity. But Professor Xavier does warn them that radicals like Magneto are beyond the sight of peace, they simply believe humans and Mutants to be a binary who must fight in order to survive. Scott, Jean and Hank are still upset though. They open some beers and talk about how angry they are with the way the Brotherhood has been acting towards the world, that it's not just hurting the Mutant image but hurting innocent people who might just not care about politics. Hank then said how he made calculations and believes the Brotherhood might return to New York soon to fight the populace, and that they just have to sit there doing nothing about it, hinting at Scott's yet unrevealed power. But Jean says that they shouldn't have to. That as moral people and fellow Mutants, it's a crime to stand by and let Magneto do this while they can stop it. Scott tries to talk her down, saying it would be against the school Pacifistic teachings. But Hank agrees, and says once they come they should at least try to save people. Meanwhile, it shows Bobby and Warren listening in the on the entire conversation while they were sneaking out of their rooms. They both agree with what Jean said, but walk back not wanting to get caught. Later it shows Magneto himself leading raids in Germany and Poland when he comes across a Concentration Camp, and begins to freeze. The brotherhood doesn't know what's wrong and he simply flies away. He tells them to go after the big cities, still deeply affected by the sight of the terrible camp. He tells them their next targets will be back in the United States the cities of Boston, Chicago, and New York. At the X-Mansion Scott, Jean and Hank are getting ready. They realize they can't go in just sweatpants and tank tops so they take some school attire (covered in X's) to put on. They don't know where the Brotherhood may show up in, but Hank claims the Vanisher has a residue that's trackable and he could probably trace it. While they leave Bobby and Warren also take some school apparel and Angel flies after them. In the middle of Time's Square the Brotherhood are causing chaos until the Scott, Jean and Hank show up and start to fight them back while saving people. Scott, in the fight, ends up revealing his power to shoot lasers every time he opens his eyes. Also, to their surprise, Warren and Bobby start using their powers to fight off Brotherhood members too. Eventually it gets too destructive that Vanisher teleports them away. With only Hank really injured, because he couldn't hold his own. While they get back Scott scolds the two boys for following them saying how dangerous it was. He then goes on to say how it was a mistake to do it, but the boys argue, while Jean sees what both of them are saying. They get interrupted by Professor Xavier who says that the news stations are calling them the X-Men and he thinks using their "gifts" to battle the Brotherhood is clever, and that the team is actually getting some positive press for Mutants, people seeing them as heroes. He encourages them to train more and actually try and put a dent in Magneto's reign of terror. Back at Genosha Magneto is furious to hear about the X-Men and them making fools out of the Brotherhood. He says that they must train with all their might for any future attacks, they are an army and must prepare from the worst even from "traitor" Mutants like those X-Men who stopped them. The Brotherhood all start working hard to master their abilities further, while on the other side of the world the X-Men are doing the same thing at the school. Moira, Charles and Hank also work together to make enhanced uniforms for the team. They also make Cyclops his own Ruby Quartz visor to help keep his ability deep under control. While all relaxing they try to come up with different superhuman names, like the Brotherhood have. Scott comes up with the name Cyclops based off of his specially designed visor. Bobby comes with the name Iceman, Warren doesn't know and is given the codename Angel by his team. While Jean gets the nickname from Cyclops Marvel Girl, but not caring for how it sounds just tells everyone to call her Jean. While Hank gets the name Bigfoot. Cyclops and Jean also bond during this downtime a lot. While Hank seems noticeably melancholy about something. But Hank starts to know that he is the weakest link on their team, and personally asks Dr. MacTaggert to help come up with a formula to "enhance" his powers. While they do that, they think they've cracked to code to him in addition to his Mutant Ability, enhanced strength, speed and durability. When he takes the serum Hank starts to feel much stronger at first, before strangely Mutating into a giant blue creature even further. Professor Xavier meanwhile knows they have to track down where the Brotherhood resides to stop the game of cat and mouse they've been playing. He goes into a mysterious and large room called Cerebro to try and track down one of the Mutants. He thinks of the twins and where they are, tracking them down to the island of Genosha in the middle of the Indian Ocean. Professor Xavier informs the X-Men they now know the location of Magneto and the Brotherhood and can strike there, ending these pointless terrorist attacks. After that, they see someone walk in and it's Hank but he looks much larger, stronger and covered in this thick blue fur. He says that he thought he was the weakest link and tried to make himself stronger but just augmented his Mutantations and abilities even further. But he is met with mostly support and Iceman even gives him a new nickname Beast which he loves. Meanwhile, it is revealed that in their attack on New York the Brotherhood had kidnapped Senator Kelly and had him tortured in the lower chambers of the Genosha Fortress. Where he tells the Mutants that they really are despicable, and that using him for ransom will not work with the leaders of the world. Magneto begs to differ and the two argue, though the twins still do not approve of hurting people like that, Quicksilver seems to have a dislike of Kelly due to his Anti-Mutant stance, and actually takes part in the abuse before being stopped by his sister. The next day the X-Men are in the launching Bay where they are introduced to the latest version of the X-Jet which Beast and Moira designed themselves. While everyone is nervous to be traveling across the world to fight the Brotherhood, Professor Xavier insists to go with them wanting to confront the Brotherhood himself. They agree and let him on the ship. As they start flying there they are attacked by Genoshan Mutant soldiers and fight with the ship's blasters. While the others use their abilities as extra defense. The ship makes a rough landing inside Genosha. While the team realizes, Magneto has a huge Fortress on the island they must infiltrate, and shortly after the landing the Twins ambush their team and kidnap Professor Xavier. Angel gets cold feet and says how they might be in over their heads, Jean tries to talk him down and he reveals that his father is an Anti-Mutant politician that he went to Xavier's School so he could manage his power and eventually go back, but if he does this he'll never be able to. His father would never forgive him being part of some Mutant superhero team. Cyclops stands up and makes a speech saying how they've all lost so much for the prejudice of humans, and that what's the point of turning around now, when they can actually make a difference and save people? Sure they might hate them, but isn't being a hero about doing what's right no matter the cost? That's what Xavier taught them, that's what being an X-Man is all about, and that's what they should be fighting for. They're all inspired by the speech and agree to go after Magneto and the Professor now. In the Genosha fortress Magneto is talking to Charles, when he actually calls him Erik instead of Magneto, much to his chagrin. The two talk and Magneto explains though dialogue that Charles can't use Telepathy on him with the helmet on. Charles also talks about their history, before Magneto became jaded and how they worked together for Mutant rights, and his history. Which Magneto makes him stay quiet about. The X-Men make it the Fortress and fight off the soldiers including the main Mutants. They also manage to fight off the twins revealing Professor Xavier's location, but after Quicksilver is almost beaten into submission. Scarlet Witch does her best to protest him, simply asking the X-Men not to hurt him anymore. Seeing her pure simple love for her twin brother the X-Men are touched and agree to spare her. Going into the throne room, only to see Magneto not in there. Chairs and tables start being hurled at them as the ceiling is ripped off and the fight with Magneto begins. The X-Men are in it for a long time, but manage to go through the Fortress and Cyclops knocks his helmet off. Which allows Professor Xavier to sedate him via Telepathy. The X-Men free the Professor and Senator Kelly, who says this doesn't change anything about his Anti-Mutant stance but the X-Men say they didn't expect it too and did it for the good of human kind. They all celebrate their victory and get into the X-Jet while leaving before UN peacekeepers arrive and take Magneto away. Back in the United States the X-Men are having a party for what they did, while Jean and Scott actually kiss and officially decide to be a romanic couple having similar beliefs for Mutant equality and a strong friendship. Professor Xavier is sitting on the balcony. Moira MacTaggert walks out and asks why the Professor isn't celebrating, he says he wishes he could but he knows this is only the beginning of a long and complicated battle for the rights of Mutants. That the world has changed, the impossible has now been exposed, and that it's anyone's guess how humanity will react. The camera shows Magneto and the Brotherhood being locked inside special prisons under the Pentagon, while Professor Xavier narrates how they are just one part of a larger universe, full of frightening, powerful and even humorous different individuals and stories waiting to be played out, and that he thinks the X-Men's fruition are merely the start. When Moira asks what that means, Charles simply says "They're out there, and they're growing." Mid Credits: In a bar located in Laughlin City Canada, someone is smoking a large cigar and takes a newspaper reading a headline regarding the X-Men "saving" Genosha from it's Mutant Dictator Magneto. It reveals his face as Wolverine, who says "X-Men, that'll never catch on." End Credits: Valerie Cooper is waiting inside of a fancy office building accompanied by General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross who talk about the Mutant Threat that has been growing. That they need new ways to combat it, to take control back from them. The camera pans behind the desk to reveal them talking to the one, the only, Samuel Sterns who says that Sterns Research Corporation would be more than happy to work with the US Government to try and stop the Mutant menace, claiming he knows the key. When General Ross asks how, he says "Gamma Radiation" and claims it's the new future of biological warfare. Cast *Chris Pine as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Anna Kendrick as Jean Grey *Ralph Fiennes as Professor Charles Xavier *Jaime Bell as Bobby Drake/Iceman *Alex Pettyfer as Warren Worthington/Angel *Adam Baldwin as Hank McCoy/Beast *Kelly MacDonald as Moira MacTaggert *Daniel Day Lewis as Erik Lensherr/Magneto *Emilia Clarke as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Matt Lanter as Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Elijah Wood as Toad *James Kyson as Vanisher *Tony Curran as Henry Gyrich *Diane Neal as Valerie Cooper *Andre Braugher as Senator Robert Kelly *Tom Hardy as Logan/Wolverine (Cameo) *Tommy Lee Jones as General Ross (Cameo) *Kit Harrington as Samuel Sterns (Cameo) Category:Community MCU Reboot Category:Films Category:Created by Blizzard1289